Stay Out Of The Darkness
by ShadowKitty11
Summary: Justine decided to try her experiment early, and finds out that not only did she lose her memory, but have feelings now. She has to cope with her situation, and cope with her feelings towards... well everyone. good luck, Justine, everyone wants to kill you. rated T for violence, not to mention Basile comes in...
1. My Love

**I got Amnesia, (the game, not the mental problem) and I wanted to make a Fanfiction about Justine, but with a slightly different story… that grows into to a really different story… :/ this is also before the suitors where completely monsters, as if Justine did this experiment a little too early. So Basile is still blind (and still wants to kill Justine), Alois still has an obsession with her (and still wants to kill Justine), and Malo still was tortured and insane (and still wants to eat Justine).**

**Stay out of the Darkness - - - My Love**

_Where am I? Who am I? … _I looked around, it was a dark cell. I stood up and notice I was wearing next to nothing, but my undergarments. My head screamed at me to lie down and rest, but fear and curiosity made me want to find out where I am.

I was in a cell, small and dark. The cell door was locked, and a phonograph sat in the corner. I played it and some girl told me my name is Justine, and I can save everyone I come across. She told me of three men to avoid. Alois, Basile, and Malo. Malo was a cannibal, and Basile is violent. Alois was less dangerous, but should still be avoided. "And one last thing," she said. "This is all a test, and if the drink you took worked, you should have no personal memories. But you should have emotions, that before you never had felt. I hope this test turns out well."

_Wtc? What can of sick game is this? If I ever find this lady… _My thought trailed off when I noticed a lantern on the ceiling. "At least she gave me a lantern…" then I looked at the oil compartment. Empty. Wonderful.

Then I heard a metallic snap. They door is open. Yay. One step closer to cannibals and murderers. After walk down an endless labyrinth of dead ends and dust, I found a broken ladder. It seemed useless, so I left it there. Plus it looked heavy, and I don't want anything holding me down. So I continued to walk and finally, I reached a door. I opened it and looked around. Looked like a mini prison. I walked into the first cell to the right. I open the door and a tenable smell of blood filled the air, making me get a headache. I quickly shut the door and sat down for a bit, just until my head fells better. Then I walked over to the cell next to it, but nothing much was in it. Boring. I saw a cell across from the one I'm in and went to it. "Hello? Is someone there?"

I jumped when I heard the voice. "Do you know where Justine is?" the voice said again. I walked over to the cell; I realized a man was tied to some sort of table in there. I looked next to the door, and saw a lever. I put the two together and pulled the lever. "No! You don't have to do this!" the man yelled. I look thought the window to his cell, and see a large needle fell down, and is aimed at his chest. I panicked, and looked around for a key, or something to pick the lock. I notice another cell, last one on the left side, and went there to find something, anything…

I did find something. A note.

_Justine, my love, I know I am not as talented as Malo or as strong as Basile, but I am certain my love is truer. Do not my scars tell you so? I will __continue__ to cut myself as long as it pleases you. I would even kill Basile if you wish. I know you say you like it, but he is hurting you. I will trick him to consume the Bromide. Poor Justine, I will help, just ask me to help. _

_-Alois _

Ok, really? Who is this Justine girl? I have a strange feeling she is the reason I'm here. And she is so cruel to this young man, Alois. _Alois… I feel like I seen or heard that word before… same with Basile… and Malo… where have I heard those names?_ I felt myself wanting to say the names… I might remember them…

"Alois… Basile… Ma-"wait… I sound just like that girl from the phonograph! It can't be… am I… Justine?

I ran over to the man tied up. "Sir! Do you know who Justine is?" I asked him. "Yes, she is… wait a minute… Justine, is that you?" he asked. I almost fell down. I'm such a terrible person…I why did I do all that?

I can make it all up! I will repay everyone! "Sir, I will get you out of there!" I told the man. I looked around and saw two doors I haven't entered. I went to the first one the left. But as soon as I entered, I heard chains dragging.

"Why did this happen?" said a sad voice. _I know that voice… I know his name... Alois! That poor man… _didn't that recording say that I have feelings now? So why in the note did he call me/her his love? I saw the man. He had messy blond hair, that could cover his eyes, but he brushed them to the side. He had brown pants on, but no shirt. He had many scars on his chest and back. He also had broken chains on his ankles.

"Come back!" the man cried. I felt sorry for him, and wanted to come out of the room I was hiding in…

I went over to the door to close it, but he must have heard my footsteps. "Is that you I hear?" I look to the nearest exit, I case of a chase. There looked to be one on the other side of the room, but I couldn't see too well. "Is that you my love?" he said when I stepped back into the shadows of the cell. He started searching for me… or her. I was silent for a few moments, and he gave up. "Where did you go? Come back…!" he cried out. He really wanted Justine/ me.

Will he hurt me? I feel like I should have some reason to fear him…

I slowly walked out of the cell, and looked to my exit. But he spotted me.

"You came for me!" the man yelled happily. He spotted me, so I ran for the doorway across the room. I ran to the end and found out that it was blocked by rocks. I turned around, but I was trapped.

His happy expression changed to anger. "Don't leave again!" he yelled and tried to hit me. I fell back to avoid being hit. I looked up at him, and there was no way I could get back up and run. So I just raise my arms up to block his next hit.

He hit me again, this time it hit my left arm. It must have fractured my wrist. "Stop it!" I yelled. I looked up at him, and saw that he felt sorry for me, but he was still angry. He raised his hand to hit me again. "NO! Stay!" he yelled at me. I started crying. "Alois, don't hurt me!" I cried out to him. I closed my eyes and waited. But when I open my eyes, his hand was by his side, and all the anger in his eyes was gone. There was only regret in his eyes. "You… you said my name… Your voice is so beautiful… you are beautiful… why would I want to hurt you?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry…" he said. He went down to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. It was a little uncomfortable to me (I barely knew him), but better then getting hurt. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't want you to leave again." He said to me._ This guy is either insane, bipolar, or both._ I tried to push away from his embrace, even if it hurt my left wrist.

To my surprise, he let go and started to look around. I was confused at first, then he picked up a sharp rock and pressed it to his chest, and started dragging it across, making a new wound on him. "What are you doing!" I said as I took the rock away from him and throw it across the room. _Ok,this guy is insane._

"This doesn't make you happy?" Alois asked me. I stared at him, horrified. "No! Of course not!" I answered. He looked sad. "Are you feeling alright, Justine?" he asked me out of concern. "Well, no. I woke up here. I don't remember anything." I explained to him. "You… don't remember me?" he asked me. "I'm sorry, I don't." I told him. He looked like his world fell apart, and started hugging me again. "My poor Justine… but it's ok. I'll take care of you. I never wanted to hurt you." _Yes, but you were ok with killing me a few moments ago…_ I tried to push away again, but this time he held on to me tight. "Umm… Alois…. I have to ask, where you my or well… Justine's boyfriend?" I asked him nervously. He seemed happier after I asked him. "I was your fiancée. You are Justine. You are my love." He said joyfully.

"Then who is Basile and Malo?" he let go of me. "You had… um… very close relationships with them. But they want to kill you now. But I always loved you." He told me. "Allllllwaaays~" he said and hugged me. Again.

"Wow… I was a terrible person… I can't believe I cheated on someone… well, you. I'm glad I forgot that." I said. "You didn't cheat on me!" Alois said, as if it was a silly thing for me to say. "I didn't? So what did you mean by close relationships…?" I asked. "Well it's not cheating if I'm ok with it. It made you happy!" Alois said cheerfully. "I was such a terrible person…"I said quietly so Alois wouldn't hear me tell me more of my old self. "Hey um… Alois, I sort of still need to somehow leave this place…" I tried to explain to him. I need to leave soon, and fast.

He seemed very upset that I had to leave. I pushed out of his long hug. "No Justine! Don't leave me again!" he begged me. I tried to stand up but he grabbed my right hands and pulled me back down, and caught me in his arms. I didn't want to leave him all alone here but I had to go. "Please Justine! Let me come with you! Let me help you! Just don't leave me again!" he continued to beg.

This was a tough choice, I mean a few moments ago he wanted to kill me… does he really not want me to leave him or his he making that up? I guess he has to come, I say no he might kill me.

"Sure, you can come, Alois." I told him. He looked so happy. Then he hugged me again. _So his a hugger… _

"But can you tell me a few things?" I asked him. "Of course! I will tell you anything you want, my love." He said. "Ok, well why you, Basile, and Malo are down here?" I asked him.

"Well, you needed people to experiment on; you picked us, and kept us here. Malo and Basile were upset, but I was happy you pick me." I felt sick to my stomach. "I am so sorry! I was such a cruel person… that is why you, Basile, and Malo all want to kill me… and I don't blame you." I said. "No! You are beautiful! You are perfect! You are my love! I let you cut me. It made you happy. It's my fault, please forgive me. I only tried to kill you because I don't want you to leave me again… but you won't leave me again. You will stay! Won't you?" he asked desperately. "Um… of course! Now can we go?" I said back to him.

He stood up and offered me a hand. After he helped me up, he looked down at me then up at the ceiling very quickly and started blushing. "Umm… Justine, sorry for asking but why aren't you wearing… well… a dress over your… your… …I'm sorry it's out of my place to say such a thing. What was I thinking…"

"No! It's alright… I woke up like this and there was nothing around to wear…" I tried to explain. He quickly went to another room and came back with a gray sheet, a little dirty and had a few tears in it. "Here you need something to wear. Basile is blind, but Malo isn't. A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be showing that much no matter what the circumstance is." he said while he handed me the sheet. I put it over my shoulders, and it reached my knees, but at least I was covered up... "One problem, I can't find out how to leave this room." I told him. He pointed up. There was a pass way, but we need a ladder.

A ladder.

There was a broken ladder!

"Alois, I know how to get up there. I'll be right back, I need to get something" I told him.

"No! Please, can I come with you? I don't want you to ever leave again!" he said.

So it looks like he won't be leaving my side anytime soon.

Wonderful.

**So how was it? A second one will come with Basile in it. Hope you enjoyed, and didn't mind that I change… well almost everything. **_**–Shadow Kitty**_


	2. My Tormenter

**Well this is the second story. Or chapter. I hope I stay at least loosely on the story line… well, in this chapter Basile comes in! Let's hope this story doesn't fall apart or my laptop doesn't explode before I post this… So if your reading this, that means two things; nothing bad happen to this story or laptop, AND people are really reading this! So I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Stay out of the Darkness - - - My Tormenter**

I stared up at the hole in the ceiling. Then down at the broken ladder Alois had carry over here for me. It may be heavy, but I'm not a helpless child. I could have carried it.

"And to believe this isn't our only problem…" I muttered and looked towards the man still tied up to the table. "There is a lock on the door, so there must be a key around here." Alois said. I turned to face him. Or at least look up at him. I'm rather short compare to him… and I use to boss _**him **_around? "Well I'll go look over by the room to the left of his cell, and you can look around here." I told Alois. "No! I can help you search, right next to you! You don't have to go-" Alois said. "I'll be across the room! I'm not going to go running out of the room, and even if I did, you can probably catch me." I told him. He looked at me very uncertain. "I'll be over there, where you can still see me. I won't leave you, or do you not believe my word?" I said, getting tired of this pointless disagreement.

"I do… but…" he said as I cut him off. " Just trust me. I'll shut the door to this room if that makes you feel better." I told him. He smiled and nodded, then tried to hug me, but I stopped him. "You can hug me AFTER we find the key, ok?" I said. This guy loves to waste time.

I walked into the cell to the left and searched, only finding a note that I was to lazy to read. I throw it behind me and continued looking around. Nothing. As I walked out, I looked up and notice a ledge with boxes up there. Maybe there is the key up there. But how to get up there… I looked to the boxes and got a good idea. I looked at Alois and got a better one. "Hey Alois, can you come over here?" I asked him. He walked over without question. "Yes, my love?" he asked. "Can you help me get up there?" I asked as I pointed up at the ledge.

He frowned and looked at me with worry in his eyes. "That's much to dangerous for you to go up on. You can fall… you can get hurt." He told me. "Alois, I'll be fine. Now are you going to help me up or am I going to have to stack boxes up to get there and put myself at a greater risk?" I said to him. "Fine, I lift you up." He said, finally agreeing with me. I dropped the sheet I was using to cover up, and set it nicely on a box. Alois put his hands on my waist and pushed me up.

I caught the ledge and sat up looking down at Alois. "See? I'm fine!" I ensured him. "But what if you fall..?" he said with concern. "Stop worrying so much!" I said as I searched the area for… well anything. _Does he have to worry so much?_ I said as I pushed some of the boxes out of the way. I did find something… a small cylinder. Like the one that go into phonographs. "Alois, I found something." I said as I tossed it down to him. "A cylinder? But there is no phonograph around here…" he said looking around.

"I'm sure we can use it for something later." I told him. "Can you help me down?" I asked. He laughed and set the cylinder down. "Jump." He said, opening his arms to catch me. I smiled. "And you though me coming up here was dangerous?" I sat down at the ledge and pushed off, closing my eyes in case I hit the ground. But when I open them, I was in Alois's arms, with him smiling at me. "I know I won't ever drop you…" he said. I smiled, and the he slowly leaned in, and kissed me. it felt right… it felt warm… but I knew it was all wrong. I started to push him away softly. "I'm sorry Alois, but I don't think we can… well it's just that I can't remember you…" I said. He looked sad, but he understood. "My love, I hope you can one day feel the same as I do for you." He said as he set me down.

_He has been so nice to me… except for the nearly killing me part… I do have feelings for him… just not as strong as his are to me…_

He looked over by the man's cell and smiled. "Have you tried pulling the lever?" he asked. I sighed. "I did but all it did was lower a needle pointed at his chest." I said. "Well… maybe that's the only way." He said. We walked over to the man's cell. "Justine… You will pay for this…" The man said to me. "I say he should die." He said, turning to me. "No… there must be another way…" I said quietly. "There is always a second option…" I muttered.

"Justine, if it makes you feel better, I'll pull the lever. But we both know that's the only way." He said to me. "No! What about the key?" I insisted. "We both looked everywhere. There is no key." He said. "But… we can't just kill a man…" I said softly. "Justine, close your eyes and put your hands over your ears." Alois told me. "No…" I whispered. "Do it." He said more aggressively. So I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. He held me with one arm, and knew that with his other hand he will pull the lever down. I softly cried against him, and even with my hands over my ears I can still hear the man scream.

I knew Alois did what was best for me, even if it was killing a man. The man was still screaming when I tried to open my eyes. "Close them." Alois said sternly. I did, and kept crying until the screaming stopped. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. "No, I wouldn't want you seeing this. I'll guide you over to the center of the room." He said. I took my hands off my ears. He held my hand and guided me to the center of the room.

"You can open them now." He said. When I did I saw a ladder that came down from the ceiling. Without thinking, I almost turned around to see the man. "Don't." Alois told me. I stopped and looked up at the ladder. "I'll go up to make sure it's safe." He said. He climbed up the ladder and was gone in the darkness. "It's safe, Justine." He said to me. I climbed up the ladder and was greeted by darkness. I think it's too late to get that sheet. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and I could make out a dark stone hallway.

"Get behind me." Alois said. I held onto him and we walked down into the dark hallway. We took a left and then came to a split path. "Right?" Alois suggested. I nodded and we continued. We turned another corner, and kept walking. Then we heard a loud roar. It was in the distance, but it still scared me. I held on tighter to Alois. "Malo…" Alois muttered. "The violent one?" I asked quietly. "No, the cannibal." He told me. We continued on, and after about ten minutes of turns we found a hole in the ground, and it looked to be a lit room.

Alois jump down and help me down. I was surprised he didn't break his leg or anything. I looked around, and saw another phonograph. It needed a cylinder. "Alois, do you have the cylinder?" I ask him. "Here, my love." He said and handed it to me. I put it in and cranked the handle. We waited.

"_Speak into the phonograph, Basile, mon chéri." _Justine says_._

_"What did you put into the wine?" _groaned a man I didn't know.

"Basile? Oh no…" Alois said, knowing what will happen.

_"Absinthe, silly Basile, strong men like you don't drink wine - wine is for helpless women like myself." _Justine replied.

_"My head, what is this thing, get me out. I'm not up for your games." _Basile said impatiently.

_"No, you have to say it first. How beautiful am I?" _Justine told him.

_"Plenty, now let me out of this thing?" _Basile replied.

_"No, that is not what you say!"_Justine told him angrily.

_'__"Your beauty is blinding."_Basile said, annoyed.

Then he screamed in pain._ '"Aah! My eyes! What have you done to my eyes! Justine, this isn't funny, you blinded me!" _

_"Ha-ha, you can't catch me now!" _Justine said, laughing.

_"I'll kill you, you –" _

Alois covered my ears. I looked at him, and he seemed angry. When the phonograph was done, he took his hands off my ears. "Ungrateful Basile… how dare he insult you…" Alois muttered. Alois looked down at me. "Justine, why are you crying?"

I wasn't until he said that I noticed I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "I don't understand… how could I be such a different person now? I ruined everyone's lives… I don't blame you guys for wanting to kill me, and I'm surprised you're even helping me. I don't want to hear any more of my past again!" I said. Alois picked my hand up and kissed it. "You shouldn't regret your past, especially if you don't even remember it. If anything, we deserved it." He told me. "How did all you deserve this? You never did anything wrong, neither has Basile… or Malo…" I replied.

"That only shows how much you remember." Alois said. "You don't remember how Basile hurt you, or how Malo ignored you when you asked for his help." He told me. "But you didn't do anything!" I said, feeling very betrayed by my past self. "I let you down, when you counted on me to do something. I failed you, and was never able to make you happy when I completed a task you asked me to do." He looked very disappointed in himself. I wrapped my arms around him, and went on my toes so I can kiss him on the cheek and say, "I don't care if that what Justine use to think, but you never let _me _down."

We stayed locked in each other's arms, and I realized I might have fell in love with him… _No!_ I told myself. _He fell in love with Justine, not me… _but I'll just have to wait and see how much he truly love me, and how much was just him wanting the old Justine back.

Sadly, I had to break away from our warm embrace to continue on. We walked on and came to a stairway leading to a door, and two more doors next to the stairway. One was boarded up, the other had a blood trail leading to it.

I held on to Alois as we approached the door, fearing what I might see. When he open the door, I saw a pool of blood on the floor and a table use to tie someone to. I saw chains hanging from the ceiling and got very dizzy. Then came a horrible flashback of me blinding Basile, and torturing Malo into insanity. And when it went to poor Alois, I couldn't take it, and fainted. Alois caught me as I fell back.

But the flashback continued into my dream.

_Alois laid tied to the table, as Justine approached him slowly. He was blindfold, but could hear her. "Is that you, my love?" Alois asked her. "Yes Alois, I'm here." She replied. She stabbed the knife into his shoulder, and he screamed. "Shhh, Alois." Justine hushed him as she pressed the knife against his neck. "You don't want to wake Basile and Malo…"_

As the flashback ended, but I still heard Alois terrified screaming.

I woke up on a couch, in a room with many books on the ground and on the shelves. I was in a library. I sat up and looked around. Alois must have carried me here after I fainted. _Alois! _I looked around for him, but I couldn't see him in the room. Then the bookcase up against the wall moved, and there was a secret pathway behind it.

Then Alois open the door. "Justine! Your alright! Do you feel ill?" he asked me. "No I feel fine… where are we though?"I ask . "Well you fainted, so I took you here, to the library, to rest. The door jammed behind me so I set you down to look for another way out. I was able to open the passage over there, at a price." He said as he pointed over to the secret passage.

I already knew the price, and was glad I wasn't there to witnesses it. "Come, if you are feeling well. If your still sick, we can stay." He said to me. I didn't want to slow us down. "No, I feel fine." I told him.

We came across another phonograph, that told us the man Alois had to kill had no family. That's good… I guess. We walked down and there was a door. We walked in, and the door behind us slammed shut and the lights blew out.

Then we heard a roar. "Basile is in here!" Alois said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the corner. "I will kill you, you ****" Basile said as he walk around the center of the room. He was a lot angrier then I expected. Me and Alois crouched in the corner of the room, careful not to make a sound. I felt bad for Basile. Maybe if I told him how much I changed, he won't attack. "Alois, I'm going to talk to Basile." I whispered. "No Justine! He'll hurt you, or worse!" he said back to me.

I stepped out, and stood up, about a few yards away from Basile. Then, well, logic kicked in and told me I was asking to die, so I stepped back over by Alois. "I… I can't do it… I know if I explain to him, he'll understand…"

"I won't let you put yourself at that kind of risk!" Alois said in a hushed tone. Basile stopped and turned to our direction. He might of heard our little chat. "Yes… keep making those sounds…" he said as he slowly stepped towards us. "B-Basile…" I said quietly to him. Basile laughed, but the just made me uncomfortable, and Alois pushed me behind him. "little Justine, trapped… alone… you sure wish Alois was here right now, don't you? Starting to regret betraying him now?" he continued stepping towards me, and Alois looked very angry, as if he was about to jump out at Basile. "You watch your tone when you speak to Justine!" Alois finally yell.

"Alois! She got you to help her, how sad. I'll have to kill both of you now!" Basile yelled.

**What do you think? Please tell me in the comments! :D Oh and the next chapter I'm planning on putting Malo in, but I may not make it that far. I hope I didn't rush though it, and that you enjoyed it.**


	3. My Tormenter Part 2

**Well this is the third one, and I hope I'll make it to a forth chapter. Malo might come in, but no promises. After all, I need to have something to write about in the next chapter… so I hope you enjoy!**

**Stay out of the Darkness - - - My Tormentor part 2**

"Little Justine, trapped… alone… you sure wish Alois was here right now, don't you? Starting to regret betraying him now?" he continued stepping towards me, and Alois looked very angry, as if he was about to jump out at Basile. "You watch your tone when you speak to Justine!" Alois finally yell.

"Alois! She got you to help her, how sad. I'll have to kill both of you now!" Basile yelled.

Alois tried to hit Basile, but missed. Basile lifted Alois off the ground, hand on his throat, and I stood up and tried to push Basile down, but Basile was strong. With one hand on Alois's neck, he knocked me down and put his foot on my chest.

I trying clawing at his leg, but he press down on my chest harder till I could hardly breath. "Poor Alois. You always fall victim to her." He said. "I didn't fall victim to anyone!" Alois said back.

Basile moved his foot from my chest to my stomach, and then realized there was no clothing. He started laughing. "Alois, you sly dog! You got her to take her dress off!" he said to Alois, smirking. I started blushing. "N-no! I woke up here with nothing to wear!" I said to him. Alois hit him, hard in the stomach. Basile gasped, and fighting his grip on his neck. "Hit me again and I'll break your arm!"

"I rather break my arm then let you do anything to Justine!" Alois shouted back to him. Basile smirked and threw him on the ground. "Be careful what you say, Alois. I'll break your jaw next!" Basile got his foot off of me and went on top of Alois. Alois then threw him to the side and went on top. He started punching Basile, then Basile kicked Alois in the stomach, and he fell back, off of Basile.

I help Alois up, but Basile was already up and swung at me, so I ducked, then Basile grabbed Alois and threw his against the wall, and dropped him.

Alois went unconscious.

I hit Basile in the back of the head. He yelled out in pained, and swung his arm back to hit me. I felled over, my hands over my cheek where he hit. He went on top of me.

I was on my back, hands held against the ground above my head, with Basile on top of me. Death was the only thing on my mind, and then I remember. I can try to reason with him. "Basile! I'm not the same Justine!" I said. He laughed. "Say what you will, but you did this to me, and I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" He said as he lift his other hand up to hit me. "But I don't remember any of that! And I have feelings now! I feel really bad about all that… I'm sorry!" I said. Basile laughed again. "Sorry? Sorry won't give me back my sight!" he said as he slapped me. "Sorry won't let Alois sleep soundly ever again!" he said, and slapped me again. "Sorry won't stop Malo's insanity!" and he slapped me again. "And sorry won't give us our lives back!" he said, and slapped me harder than the last three times.

"Even if you did remember what you did and felt sorry for that, I'll still kill you. I can't believe you can forget the cruel things you did so easily… you don't remember how every night Alois cried out in the middle of the night for you? Or how you starved Malo into cannibalism? You can never fix that! Because sadly, 'sorry' can't fix the world."

I turned my head to the side and saw a shard of something, most likely glass. Basile put his hands over my neck, and started choking me. He left my hands free to do so. I reached over and tried to grab it. When I did, I squeezed it so tight in my hands, they bled.

He didn't notice I had the shard. I couldn't breathe anymore and with my last ounce of strength, I stabbed him in the throat. He let go, and blood dripped down from his throat onto me, on my face, chest, and arms.

He fell to the side, off of me. I stay down, and he gurgled and spit up blood everywhere. As I struggled to regain air to my body, he struggled to get any air at all. I didn't look at him, but up at the ceiling. We both lay side by side, on our backs. Then he started choking. On his own blood. It was the most terrible noise I ever heard.

I heard him struggle for his last gasp of air, and then went silent.

Basile was dead.

I was then when the room was silent did I notice I was softly crying. I continue to stare at the ceiling until I stop weeping, and slowly sat up. I turn to look at Basile, who had blood all over him and was staring blankly at the ceiling.

The shard was halfway in his throat, and blood was running down the corner of his mouth. I felt sicken, and got up and turn away from him. I walked over to Alois, and collapsed next to his unconscious body. I sat up against the wall, and realized it was all my fault that Alois got hurt, and if he never wakes up, it was because of me.

I brushed some loose hair off his face, and kissed him. Then I whispered "I love you, Alois."

**I hope you don't mind me killing off Basile. Malo will be in the next chapter. Please post in the comments if you think Malo, Alois, or Clarice should die, and I hope you enjoyed my sad attempt to make a chapter!**


End file.
